Bizzarre
by Mrs.BieberForever05
Summary: From the corner of her eye, Lavender saw a student drop the book he was reading to openly stare at the newcomer who had just entered the Library.  Hagrid. Written for the Student/Teacher Challenge. My second Fan-fic!


**Title: **Bizarre

**Challenge:** Student/Teacher Challenge

**Quote:** Why Am I in the Library?

**Pairing: **Lavender Brown/Hagrid

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns everything! But I wish I did. ):

**Summary:** From the corner of her eye, Lavender saw a student drop the book he was reading to openly stare at the newcomer who had just entered the Library. Hagrid. Written for the Student/Teacher Challenge.

**A/N: Yea, I tried to do my best with the story, but I don't think it was the best. I'm also not a huge fan of Lavender and (Confession time) I didn't really pay attention when she was talking in the books or the movies. But, I hope it's good! This is my second fan-fic, and my first one-shot! I'm excited!**

The library of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was almost never crowded. Most students prided themselves in never having stepped foot in the library. However, those students, and many more, were breaking their own rules by seeking the peace and quiet of the Library at this time of the year. The O.W.L.S. were coming up, after all, so they had to study diligently.

Lavender Brown was no exception. Sure, she had pretty curls and a nice body and boys often drooled for her, but she _had_ to study if she was going to make it to Healer School. And, well, Ron wasn't helping.

For the umpteenth time, Lavender pushed Ron off her. They were in a secluded part of the library, so no one could see what they were doing. "Won-won! I know how much you want to snog me, but it you want to pass, you have to study!"

Ron seemed shocked, to say the least. Lavender had never denied a snog before, and she had certainly never studied before. Lavender knew that as well as Ron, so she glared at him and hissed, "If you aren't here to study, then leave! Perhaps we'll see each other before we go to bed," With that, she stuck her abnormally pointy nose back in the book she was reading.

Then, Harry came and called Ron. Lavender distantly heard something about "Malfoy", and "unusual", but she couldn't care less. She was here to study, and she was going to do just that.

After exactly 12 minutes and 37 seconds—not that she was counting, the little chatter that was constantly present in the Library—much to Madame Pince's dismay—stopped. From the corner of her eye, Lavender saw a student drop the book he was reading to openly stare at the newcomer who had just entered the Library.

_Not Important, not important, not important._ She kept on reciting the same line over and over again. But, because she was curious, and because she loved gossip, she had to look. Standing in front of her, was none other than that stupid, filthy, vile Hagri—oh, oops. _Professor_ Hagrid.

She slightly shuddered. He was examining the books shelf, looking for a book, and Lavender swore she heard something along the lines of "Stupid Libraries, always so quiet and peaceful. Can't they make noise once in a while? Why am I in the library anyway? Oh, yeah! Because Professor Dumbledore needs some stupid book about some stupid little ..."

The mutterings continued, but Lavender soon stopped listening, letting it become an annoying background noise, just like all the other stupidly annoying noises. She focused her attention back on the book. She simply couldn't understand Care of Magical Creatures. I mean, did they _really_ expect us to use these things in the future? Now, Lavender knew that she wanted to be a healer, so she should like magical creatures, but she despised them. Especially since Hagrid was the one that first taught them.

Then, with a start, she realized she could use some help.

"Err—Professor Hagrid?" She asked in the most polite, sincere voice she could muster. "Could you—um, could you help me out a bit here? You seem to know a lot about this subject, and I am perfectly clueless."

"Sure, my dear!" Hagrid looked ecstatic. She sighed, and plopped herself in the nearest chair, hoping this would lead somewhere. Hagrid tried sitting down with some struggle, but managed somehow. In the back of her mind, Lavender wondered how the chair had fit him.

As Hagrid droned on and on and on, Lavender couldn't help but notice how _tiny_(for the lack of a better word) everything looked in comparison to Hagrid. She let her mind wander to things, like what Harry had meant when he was talking to Won-won about Malfoy. She wondered if they were spying on him. She wondered what they were doing now. Then, she once again thought of how the chair could have ever fit someone as big as the bloke that was droning in front of her.

Everything else happened in a blur.

Sure enough, the poor chair _couldn't _hold Hagrid. It collapsed with a thud. Hagrid fell to the ground with such force, that Lavender toppled off her own chair to land on top of him. The seconds ticked by, until Lavender's brain finally functioned properly.

She scrambled off of him, muttering apologies like there was no tomorrow, and quickly dashed off, leaving her books there in a rush to get away.

As she was walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, she decided she would get Won-won to retrieve her books from the library. That night, she replayed the scene over and over again in her head. _That was bizarre._


End file.
